


nothing comes as easy as you

by shrdmdnssftw



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrdmdnssftw/pseuds/shrdmdnssftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shhh," Ashton says, pulling off for a moment to berate Luke. "Vocal rest, remember?"</p>
<p>He pushes at Luke's hips, pinning them to the couch again, and goes back down like it's nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing comes as easy as you

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the fact that Luke is apparently on vocal rest, and I can't help myself when it comes to writing porn. Luke is underage (in some states) in America (where this takes place).

"Shhh," Ashton says, pulling off for a moment to berate Luke. "Vocal rest, remember?"

He pushes at Luke's hips, pinning them to the couch again, and goes back down like it's nothing.

Luke bites back a moan, tries not to fuck into Ashton's mouth too hard even as he feels the head of his dick reach the back of Ashton's throat. And fuck, who the hell even thought this would be a good idea?

Probably not him, because it's hard enough not coming straight away anyway, let alone trying to stop the sounds spilling from his mouth at the same time. Fucking vocal rest, and fucking band members who can't stop taunting, teasing Luke. 

He grabs Ashton's hair in retaliation, goes to tug at the mess of curls, except it has the opposite effect that Luke expected - Ashton moans, the vibrations making Luke gasp.

"Fuck," he mutters, and then there's a sharp pain at his hip, Ashton's fingers pinching the skin in warning.

He looks a mess, probably, still in his sleep clothes and hair mussed up, trying desperately to keep quiet. His lips are going to be horribly chapped after this, more so than usual, and he won't be surprised if marks are left all over his hips.

Ashton's not looking much better, kneeling on the bus floor and clearly hard in his shorts, but too busy keeping Luke down to do anything about that himself. Luke's got one hand still threaded through Ashton's dark blonde hair, the other at his neck, and somehow, Ashton's still in charge.

The rhythm he's set is punishingly slow, probably to save his vocal chords, should the bus meet a pothole, because while Luke's on vocal rest, Ashton's still expected to sing, talk to the others, organise this shit while they're on fucking  _tour_. 

Each time he comes up, Ashton looks at Luke, a warning maybe, or a reminder that the others are just through the next door, that beyond keeping quiet for his voice's sake, they probably shouldn't tell the others that, oh yeah, occasionally Ashton sucks his dick. 

Luke's getting distracted again, can tell because Ashton stops with the bobbing up and down and pulls off with a wet  _pop_ , lips glistening with a mix of precome and saliva. He wraps a hand around the base of Luke's dick, stopping the jerk of hips that means that Luke's close and tuts.

"C'mon, dude," Ashton says. "At least gimme some credit. Can't be that boring."

And now Luke's confused because he's not meant to talk, but not meant to keep quiet either, and it's like Ashton gets off on the bitten off moans that he's making, the soft sighs and gasps of breath-

Ashton kisses the head of his dick, rubs his lips over where it's red and swollen, licks the sensitive underside and Luke actually swears,  _fuck_ slipping through his lips, rough and sore in his throat, but the only way he can let out whatever  _this_  is making him feel. _  
_

Another nip of fingers from Ashton, at his thighs this time, for speaking, but Luke can tell that he's pleased at the reaction nonetheless. Being on the road, living with each other over the past few months means that he can read the others well. It means that he knew this was coming from the moment they got the warning to rest up, from the moment Ashton did his stupid-ass giggle and smirked at him.

He's using his hands as well as his mouth now, and Luke feels helpless to the way that Ashton's between his spread legs, blowing him. He's closer now than ever and each twist of Ashton's wrist, each bob of his mouth over the smooth skin of his dick is making him want it more - want to come, but also want to stay in Ashton's mouth, slick and hot.

In the end, he doesn't get to make the decision, watches as Ashton takes him even deeper into his mouth than before, slips a hand down to fondle his balls, makes sure that Luke can feel the way his nose is pressing at his skin, lips tight around the girth of his cock and then Ashton's humming, or doing something with his tongue, Luke doesn't know and doesn't care, because he's coming, hot and fast, down Ashton's throat.

Ashton pulls off quickly, swallows what he can but Luke watches as the rest spills over his lips, over his chin and a bit dripping down over his collarbones. It's a bit gross and a bit hot and if he had any capacity to think left, he might offer his singlet to Ashton so he can clean up.

He doesn't, just watches as Ashton leans back, pushes down his own shorts just enough so that he can get as his dick, a hand wrapped around it, and tongue darting out to catch the come that's around his mouth still.

Luke makes a noise that is definitely not a whimper, but Ashton smiles up at him anyway, says, "I can't believe you managed to keep quiet while you came," says, "you're usually quite loud, in the bus," and Luke wonders if that's what Ashton's thinking about now, as he strokes himself.

They're not secretive about it, Michael getting ribbed over it the most, but all of them having their fair share of wanking jokes, but Luke's wondering if Ashton's done this before - wrapped a hand around himself while thinking of the others doing the same in the bunks across. It makes his dick twitch again, even so soon after coming.

As he watches Ashton's hand speed up, slick with precome and a bit of spit to smooth the way, Luke bits his lip, stops himself from moaning, and decides that when he's off vocal rest, the first thing he'll do is ask if they can do this again.

 


End file.
